freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Aoi
Kazuya Aoi is the male protagonist of the Freezing series. He is the younger brother of the late Pandora Kazuha Aoi, and grandson of Gengo Aoi (the creator of the Pandoras, Limiters, and Stigmata). He is a Limiter enrolled at West Genetics Academy, and is (unofficially) partnered with Satellizer L. Bridget. Background Kazuya Aoi is the younger brother of the late Kazuha Aoi, the hero of the 8th Nova Clash, and the grandson of Gengo Aoi, the chief scientist of the Chevalier and the creator of the Pandoras, Limiters, and Stigmata. Appearance He's physically unimpressive, with short black hair and brown eyes. He's usually seen in the traditional West Genetics uniform Personality Kazuya is a kind boy who doesn't like to bad-mouth others and cares deeply for his friends, qualities that eventually get the aphephobic Satellizer L. Bridget (who is shunned by others due to her past and rumours of her ruthless behaviours) to warm up to him. He is serious when Satella becomes injured in fights and tries to stop them on his own. Story Introductory Arc Kazuya arrives at West Genetics where he mistakes Satellizer L. Bridget (who was fighting against Ganessa Roland at the time) for his dead sister. Lost in the delusion, Kazuya embraces Satellizer, which in effect causes her to lose a fight during the Carnival. 3rd Year Punishment Arc To be added Rana Introductory Arc To be added 3rd Year Retaliation Arc To be added 10th Nova Clash Arc To be added Siblings Arc To be added E-Pandora Project Arc To be added E-Pandora Rebellion Arc To be added 11th Nova Clash Arc To be added Student Presidency Duel Arc to be added Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc (to be added) The next day, Kazuya comes up to Satellizer, trying to ignore the increasingly tense situation between the Valkyrie and Pandora members of Team 13. He asks her to come with him so they could've spoken elsewhere. There, he tells her of the invitation from his grandfather to come to his house. He tried to say it wasn't mandatory, yet Satellizer insisted, saying it was a great honour to have finally met Dr. Aoi in person. Kazuya was awed at how Pandoras held his grandfather in such high esteem. He noted she looked very nervous, and he began to feel the same way. Later in the day, they stood together outside the Aoi residence. Satellizer asked if her necklace was too flashy, though Kazuya said it was fine. He told her not to worry, that despite his status, Gengo Aoi was a normal grandfather, and simply told her to act like her normal self. Satellizer looked encouraged, and vowed to do just that. Inside the living room, both were respectfully on their knees before the world-renowned Nova researcher. Just outside, Su-Na Lee announced dinner would've been ready soon, and to have kept their conversation short. Kazuya was surprised to have seen the Team 13 leader there, and was at a loss to have explained her presence. Gengo replied she helped around the house on her days off, and that he'd hired her to work for him while in the United States. When Kazuya heard that Su-Na was basically acting as a household servant, it made him reconsider his view of Gengo as a normal grandfather. He watched as his grandfather examined Satellizer's face closely, and when he noted she looked more like a puppy than a fox, Kazuya thought it wasn't a good comparison. He listened as Gengo reminisced about when he first met Howard L. Bridget, his description of him annoyed Kazuya. However, he found himself surprised when his grandfather's spoke of how Satellizer's demeanour was just like her mother's. When the Untouchable Queen tried to say Violet was more like her mother, Gengo elaborated by saying he was referring to her real mother, Noelle Alongrutch. Kazuya was silently shocked that Gengo knew so much about his partner's background, and was a bit put out at him for mentioning it then. When asked if he knew, Kazuya retorted by saying Satellizer's background had nothing to do with why he wanted her as his partner. He liked her a person, yet he didn't speak it aloud. When asked if it was because he wanted the backing of the L. Bridget family, Kazuya vehemently denied it. He got really peeved when Gengo insinuated it was because he was interested in her large breasts, saying he was always like that. Kazuya verbally lashed out to him, saying he was headed back to the academy, much to Gengo's disbelief. At the train station, Kazuya apologized for what happened at the house. But Satellizer insisted she was happy about finally meeting his grandfather, and asked to be invited over again. As she headed for her train, Kazuya was amazed, and grateful that his partner was so dignified. Later, after he'd returned to the house, Gengo brought him to the study and ordered him to drink, granting him his permission as his legal guardian. Kazuya opted for juice instead, and added it wasn't the ideal place for drinking, since it would've made a mess of the room. Gengo snapped at him, saying there was nothing wrong with drinking in the study. When he mentioned his preferred way of drinking, Kazuya found it very strange, and planned to clean up afterwards. His grandfather snapped at him again, pushing his wineglass right into his face. Gengo asked if he was trying to make him sad, which startled the Japanese youth. He was asked if he still hated him for what happened to Kazuha. The younger Aoi looked away for a moment, and finally replied that even if he didn't say it, his grandfather already knew the answer. After a long stare, he watched as Gengo began to imbibe an entire bottle, straight from the tap. Kazuya protested worriedly, thinking he was drinking too much for his age. The elder Aoi asked why he was so worried, since he hated him so much. "Is he still a child," Kazuya thought to himself. He watched as the heavily inebriated Gengo rose to his feet, claiming he was glad to be hated if it made Kazuya feel better. He finished by saying when he saw what happened to Kazuha, he bitterly hated his decision, but he didn't regret it. The freshman was startled that his grandfather had revealed so much. He watched as Gengo walked by a bookcase and then collapsed, which knocked a few books to the floor. Su-Na immediately ran inside, and tended to the unconscious doctor. Kazuya offered to clean up the study, and Su-Na entrusted him with the task and she helped Gengo up to his bedroom. Alone, Kazuya grumbled about how his grandfather was always causing trouble for others. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a photo album on the floor. Once was done cleaning, he sat down and began flipping through the pages. He was amazed as he saw it was an old-fashioned album, filled with photographs rather than digital images. He was amazed his grandfather actually had one in his possession. He came across an image of his father and his grandmother, and wondered why Gengo had never shared it with him. He saw another photo, which showed a group of scientists, dated October 15, 2053. In the picture he saw one woman that looked like Scarlet Ohara, the currently disgraced Nova researcher. At the bottom right of the photo was the text "For the future of mankind, Lab 13." In the next photo were five young women, three of them unrecognisable since the top right part of the photo had been torn off. The text blow it read: "May 16, 2022. The girls of Lab 13." His eyes went wide in shock, as the woman on the far left looked remarkably like Chiffon Fairchild, all the way down to the ribbon in her hair. He was even more shocked, as he had no idea his grandfather was acquainted with his late senpai. But he couldn't have made out the others, since the photo had been torn. He then double-checked the date, and realized the photo had been taken over forty years before, which signified to him that the woman in question couldn't have been his deceased upperclassman. He found himself at a loss, baffled by what he'd been reading. On the next page were pictures of five sisters, four of them being torn out. The only one remaining was that of the frighteningly familiar woman in the previous page. His eyes went wide as he read the text on the page: "Will the visitor be hope or despair? It's just like that Pandora's Box." He considered the five women he'd seen before, and theorized if they actually were Pandoras, then the one he'd seen earlier could've been Chiffon. As he pondered the issue, he quickly corrected himself, as he knew even Pandoras aged. He realized if they could've lived forty years without ageing, then they possibly could've been another kind of human. What he'd read in the photo album left him frustrated. "What is in grandfather's head?!" he exclaimed. "A brain of course," a voice replied from the doorway. Kazuya gasped, and saw Su-Na Lee had returned. The strongest Chevalier explained that while Gengo's brain looked the same as theirs, its make-up was probably very different. As Kazuya thought about what he'd read in the photo album, he found himself agreeing with his instructor, as he closed it shut. He apologized to his instructor, and then excused himself, headed for a good night's sleep. He's next seen with Satellizer, Rana, Cassie, and Roxanne, as they greet Charles after she's released from prison. He watches as Roxanne and Charles spar verbally once more, which causes the latter to turn away. When asked to apologize to her victim, Charles snapped at her why she should have even considered it. "You don't need to apologize," a newcomer's voice spoke up from behind. "In place of an apology, I would like to ask you a question. Please answer it." Everyone turned in its direction, and Kazuya and Satellizer were especially shocked, for they recognized her as their former antagonist, Ingrid Bernstein. Abilities Stigma Body Unlike most Limiters who need to establish an Ereinbar Set with their Pandoras to enable their Freezing (which must first be done with a Baptism), Kazuya can cast Freezing on his own, the reason being more than 30% of his body is composed of Stigma tissue. This makes him an ideal Limiter for Satellizer since she refuses to be baptised. It also comes in handy in dealing with other non-Nova hostiles. Enhanced Freezing With more than 30% of his body composed of Stigma Tissue, Kazuya's regular Freezing is stronger than most Limiters'. It easily neutralized the Freezing of other Limiters and even the combined Freezing of Miyabi's three Limiters. But this does not automatically make Kazuya the strongest Limiter. His Freezing was just as easily neutralized by Julia Munberk's Limiter. Kazuya also apparently does not have complete control of his Freezing as shown when he 'froze' a friendly Chiffon while he only intended to immobilize a Nova-Resonating Satellizer and Rana. Omnidirectional Freezing In addition to his already enhanced Freezing, Kazuya's Freezing can also be Omnidirectional, an ability that was thought to be limited to Novas. Under Eugene's guidance, Kazuya was able to use his Omnidirectional Freezing to enter Satellizer's and Rana's mind and restore their human consciousness from the control of the Nova. But Kazuya still subjected to fatigue and may even collapse from exhaustion after using such a powerful level of Freezing. In the finale of the anime, he can also establish a very powerful Ereinbar Set without being baptised as evident when he unfroze all the Pandoras and established a temporary Ereinbar Set with them at the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Relationships Satellizer L. Bridget He becomes Satellizer's Limiter despite not performing the Baptism.Through standing up to what he believes in, he gets Satellizer to open up to him. Later in the series she is mostly cured of her aphephobia thanks to Kazuya, however on certain occasions she still shows signs of it. Rana Linchen Rana Linchen, previously naive, firmly believes that Kazuya is her "soul-mate". She is constantly approaching Kazuya and Satellizer, as she is intent on performing a baptism with Kazuya, who has not yet done so with Satellizer, even though they are supposedly a pair. Kazuha Aoi Kazuha was Kazuya's older sister and a Pandora who died sacrificing her life to defeat a Nova in the 8th Nova Clash. She bears a striking resemblance to Satellizer, and Kazuya easily mistook Satellizer for his late sister when he first sees her. Gengo Aoi Grandfather of Kazuha and Kazuya. He's very strict in his ways and may seem cold-hearted but still cares for people and the well-being of the world. Arthur Crypton Arthur is Kazuya's room mate at West Genetics, partnered with Ganessa Roland. Early in the series, he constantly warns Kazuya to stay away from Satellizer because of her reputation, but Kazuya frequently ignores his warnings. Kaho Hiiragi Hiiragi is the class representative of Kazuya's class. Cassie Lockheart Cassie is one of the Pandoras from East Genetics, where Satellizer previously was enrolled at. Kazuya first meets her during the invasion of the Nova Form Pandora from East Genetics, in which she was also one of them. Louis L. Bridget Louis is Satellizer's half brother. He is responsible for making Satellizer into a "heartless" woman, and is also responsible for her fear of being touched in any way (aphephobia). Kazuya first meets him at one of the L. Bridget resorts. Ouka Tenjouin Kazuya's maternal cousin and fiancée Trivia *Kazuya and Satellizer made a brief cameo appearance in chapter 18 of The Phantom King manhwa. Lim and Yoon wrote and illustrated The Phantom King prior to them creating Freezing: Zero.The Phantom King manhwa; Volume 4, Chapter 18 *Apparently Kazuya is a distant relative to Lucy Renault. References Category:Character Category:Limiter